


Overshadowed

by NinjagoZaneFan14



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Rivalry, Serpentine War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoZaneFan14/pseuds/NinjagoZaneFan14
Summary: The story of Clouse's life. His past, his fall to darkness, his friendship and rivalry with Garmadon and how everything fell apart at Chen's whims.





	1. Clouse's POV

I started training under Master Chen when I was a young man, around the age of 17. I had heard of Lord Chen's teachings and was amazed at their potential, and as I had lost my father only a few months prior I believed training could help me. I discussed it with my mother and she reluctantly agreed.  
  
I went forward, traveling across the sea, over mountains and through villages. I followed my map and asked for directions until at long last I reached my destination.  
  
Lord Chen's dojo.  
  
It had barely become day when I began to knock on the door of dojo.  
  
"Lord Chen?" I declared. "I wish to speak to you."  
  
There was a pause then the doors opened.  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it?" The man at the door asked.  
  
It was the teacher I had been looking for, Lord Chen. He was dressed in a black robe with a snake-like belt. He had short red hair and a annoyed look on his face.  
  
I swallowed nervously, hoping I hadn't made a bad first impression. Ironically, I continued to embarrass myself as I stuttered in my mumbling. "L-Lord Chen. I came from-"  
  
"Stop mumbling, how am I supposed to hear you when you talk like that?" The master demanded.  
  
I froze for a second, self-conscious then I cleared my throat. "Lord Chen. I have come from very, very far to seek your guidance. I would like to be trained."  
  
Lord Chen gave a laugh. "YOU? Be trained by ME? How silly. You are very, very boring. Come back when you have something interesting to tell me."  
  
He began to shut the door, I bit my lip and decided to do something risky. It was my only option. I raised my hand and mumbled a few words. Suddenly purple flame-like magic appeared in my palms.  
  
"Wait!" I said.  
  
Lord Chen hesitated and looked at me in surprise. "H-How are you doing that?"  
  
"My mumbling has purposes." I said.  
  
Lord Chen smiled thoughtfully.


	2. Clouse's POV

My training began quickly and I struggled to keep up with each lesson. Each week it seemed like Lord Chen was putting more and more pressure on me to become great. Then something happened one day, something that ended up changing _everything_.

"Train harder, Clouse!" Lord Chen commanded.

"I'm trying, Master," I said, panting a little as I kicked the training equipment with more vigor. "I'm already training as hard as I can!"

"Well try harder!" Lord Chen said. "Honestly, Clouse. How can I be expected to train you if you're not even trying?"

I growled a little under my breath in frustration but continued training, punching one of the stuffed training dummies across the dojo.

"Again!" My master demanded.

I sighed then went to the next training dummy, punching and kicking just as I had done the last one, but I had failed to realize that this one was tougher than the last. I ended up kicking a little too hard and losing my balance, falling backwards onto the dojo courtyard's floor.

"Bad! Very bad! Try again, Clouse!" Lord Chen said, sounding annoyed.

He wasn't the only one annoyed, if I had to hear one more criticism about my training, I was going to-

Suddenly my anger got the best of me, I jumped to my feet and I raised my hands, shouted out some words, the result causing purple flame-like magic to appear in my hands and shoot out towards the training dummy.

The training dummy went flying into the dojo wall and landed with a _thump_ onto the courtyard floor.

Master seemed pleased at this, a grin appearing on his face as he walked over to me. "Very good, Clouse."

I perked up a bit at that, smiling proudly. "Really?"

"Yes, yes!" Lord Chen praised then lowered his voice. "You know, Clouse, keep that up and you might someday become my second in command. Be granted lordship! Become my most trusted advisor perhaps?"

"Is that true?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course! If you train." My master said. "What reason would I have to lie to you?"


	3. Garmadon's POV

_Wu needs the dojo to train his students. It is best that you do not interfere. Remember that._ I reminded myself as I walked up the trail with a pack of things thrown over my shoulder. _Concern yourself with other things, Like training. You came here for a reason._

I reached the door then took a deep breath before knocking on the dojo's door.

" _Ah, that must be him!_ " A man's cheerful voice said from inside.

" _Him? Who's 'him'?_ " A younger and more confused voice asked.

A man opened the door, it was Lord Chen. The man I had come to for training.

"Why, if it isn't Garmadon! I've been expecting you!..." Lord Chen greeted then continued in annoyance. " ...To come earlier.. You're late."

"I-I'm sorry, I will not be so late in the future. I was caught up with this giant fish on my way here and I-" I tried to explain.

"Hush, Garmadon. Enough chatter, come in." Chen said, ushering me inside.

As I walked inside I noticed the tiles of the dojo's courtyard floor, the training equipment and a very confused-looking young man around my age staring at me. He had purple and red clothing and black hair tied into a ponytail, not a uncommon look except for the snake-like belt he had around his waist.

I started to walk over to him to say "Hello." But Chen stopped me in my tracks.

"Garmadon!" He said loudly then cleared his throat a little. "You must be _so_ tired from your _very_ long journey here. Why don't you go unpack your things and take a nap?"

I yawned a little. I had to admit, I was exhausted from the trip here. "...Maybe you're right."

"Good, good, your room is over there." Chen explained, gesturing to a part of the dojo.

I walked over to the part of the dojo and slid open the door to enter, I looked over my shoulder and saw Chen and the young man talking.

Something seemed odd about Chen's actions, and I was still curious who the young man was. But I decided to not investigate the matter until I had some rest. It could wait.


	4. Clouse's POV

I awoke to the dawn just beginning to seep through my window. It was the next day after the arrival of Garmadon.

I sat up and stretched irritably, frustrated that Chen had not told me sooner that he was going to train another pupil.

Having another student training at the same time as me was going to throw off my routine! Not to mention, I wouldn't get the same amount of attention for my training. ...Though maybe that was a good thing, considering how harsh Chen could be at times.

Despite this new student's arrival, I got ready as usual and left my room to get to the dojo courtyard to start on some early training before breakfast.

I did some stretches and push-ups to start out with.

I had little idea of who Garmadon was, besides the obvious "Son of the First Spinjitzu Master" knowledge that everyone knew. I knew that he and his brother, Wu, would go on missions to various places across Ninjago. But other than that? Nothing.

I suppose I would know more if I payed more attention to the news in Ninjago, but in my defense I wasn't from this land. I came from a large continent far away that not many knew about called The Island of Shadow. And there, we only got the most important information from Ninjago. We usually had our own news to concern ourselves with.

I could only assume that Garmadon would be stuck up from being the son of the First Spinjitzu Master and from saving villages and receiving accolades.

He didn't seem very friendly, coming here and not even properly introducing himself before going to his room to sleep.

So what if he was son of the First Spinjitzu Master? It's not like he was the son of the Emperor! And if he was expecting to be pampered here, then he was surely wrong.

I was aware that this was perhaps petty of me, but I didn't care.

I stood up and started to walk over to training equipment only to knock into the very same man I was complaining about in my head.

"How dare you!" I snapped at him. "You should pay attention to where you're going!"

Garmadon blinked in alarm. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here."

"You didn't _see_ me?" I said irritably. "You didn't hear me?"

"No. I'm sorry," Garmadon said and looked down at the floor.

I huffed a breath of annoyance. How could he be so ignorant?

Garmadon looked up after a few moments and reached out a hand to me. "I don't think our introduction has been the best. Can we start over? I'm Garmadon."

I stared at his outstretched hand. Was this some sort of attempt at trying to make friends with me?

"Yes, I'm well aware," I said, rolling my eyes.

Garmadon retracted his hand awkwardly. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I asked.

Garmadon shook his head. "Well I thought I would wait for Master Chen to wake up so we could begin training."

I scoffed. "Trust me, you want to start before he gets up, otherwise he'll just get up and say-"

"-LAZY! Lazy! What are you doing just standing around?!" Master Chen's shrill voice complained.

I turned around to see him walking towards us. I bowed respectfully.

"I was training, master." I said.

"Likely story," Chen said then turned to Garmadon. "And what about you?"

"I just woke up. I was planning on training as well." Garmadon said.

"Oh sure, of course you were," Chen said with fake enthusiasm then continued with a stern tone. "Train earlier next time. We can't have lazy students."

"But master, it only just became the dawn-" Garmadon tried to reason.

"-Earlier!" Chen said then walked inside. "Now breakfast, come in, come in, chop chop!"

I looked at Garmadon who looked confused.

"Is he always like this?" Garmadon asked quietly.

"He's usually worse," I said.

Garmadon laughed a little. "Should I be worried?"

I shrugged with a small smile. "Perhaps."

"Well, anyway I'm hungry," Garmadon said and started to walk inside. "Coming?"

I nodded and joined them.


End file.
